


Revived

by agentsofsomething



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrowverse ideas, Assassin Grant Ward, Besides John Constantine who may or may not make an appearance, Bisexual Grant Ward, F/M, Grant Ward is Grant al Ghul, Lazarus Pit, League of Assassins AU, Resurrection, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Skye, Skyeward-freeform, he is heir to the demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: Grant al Ghul(Ward as he goes by later on) grows up in the league of assassins his entire life and never questions it once. But death gives you a new perspective on things.
Relationships: Grant Ward & Agents of SHIELD Team, Grant Ward & Grant Ward’s Father, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Natasha Romanov & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I really love the DC multiverse so I decided to make a marvel version of it. I hope you like it. This AU starts after 1x02, Skye was found by Coulson at 15 when she hacked into SHIELD trying to find her parents, Ward grew up in the League of Assassins his whole life but was killed. He was brought back by The Lazarus Pit with more unseen consequences than intended.

The pattern of pattering feet persisted as the chase continued. At this point Grant really didn’t know who was following him but the fact that he had a tail was scary enough. He was the best and his father had made sure of it so how he had gotten a tail was beyond him. Grant cursed himself for being almost childlike in getting marked like a dog. 

The end of Grant’s journey came when he reached a dead ended hallway and he turned around to run back but was met with a fired gun into his chest. Then at that moment everything was lights out. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Three Hours Earlier**

Phil Coulson gathered his team in their command central. May looked stoic as always, FitzSimmons looked Intrigued almost like little puppies, and Skye had looked almost as if she had been woken up from a sleep which she probably had. Skye’s sleep schedule was no matter than a teenager’s and Coulson mentally shook his head at that.

“Coulson, if you don’t need me to hack something I’m going back to bed.” Skye said in the midst of yawning causing May to roll her eyes at the younger agent. 

“Sorry Skye, you’re gonna be up.” Coulson said and pulled up a picture of Ian Quinn. “Quinn’s having a party to showcase off the Gravitonium, I need you to hack yourself an invitation so May and I can sneak in and steal it.” Coulson said, almost deadpanned.

Skye and May looked over at Coulson in shock. “You’re letting an inexperienced agent into the field?” May asked astonishedly. 

“She can handle herself enough, Mel.” Coulson said, causing May to send him an icy glare. 

“She’s still a kid, Phil I told you it was not a good idea to bring three inexperienced kids into a plane when you don’t even have a proper specialist.” May said crossing her arms at Coulson.

“Hey, if mom and dad are done fighting, I just wanted to say I’m good to go.” Skye said, holding up her phone. “I even got a cute little invitation.” 

Coulson tried hard to keep the proudness off of his face of the young agent. May looked towards Coulson knowing she wasn’t going to get through her best friend’s dumbness this time.

“Where am I setting a course too?” May asked.

“The coordinates of Quinn’s Villa in Italy have been uploaded to the bus.” Skye said tapping around on the tablet. 

“We have two hours.” May said walking towards the cockpit.

“Skye, go get ready.” Coulson said before turning to his scientists “Simmons, can you please make sure it’s something appropriate. We don’t need another repeat of homecoming.”

“Yes, I get it, my dress was too short ONCE, get over it.” Skye said with a groan pressing her face into her hand.

“Too short is an understatement.” Coulson grumbled to himself as Skye took her hand off of her face so she could roll her eyes at Coulson. 

“You know, people are going to know you’re actually a softie if you don’t watch yourself, AC.” Skye said before heading towards the shower.

Coulson shook his head and looked over at Fitz. “Do not have a daughter, she will eat you alive.” 

* * *

  
  


“Ra’s won’t know if you don’t kill me. Please don’t, I have… I have a new life here.” The man begged for his life and the other figure took another step closer.

“You think I would betray my father?” Grant said, removing the mask from his face. He found himself firing two arrows at the target and watching the man fall. The act has become almost emotionless to him. 

He normally didn’t feel the kills anymore. He had too much blood on his hands, so much red in his ledger that was never wiped clean. Things hadn’t felt right in a long time though. Not since. Grant didn’t even let himself go there but there was a hunger that burned for murder and he wasn’t going to let his father done.

“Daddy!” Grant heard a little voice call and before he could go anywhere, he saw a little girl run out and sit down next to the dead man on the ground.

“Daddy, why you sleeping.” The little girl said and looked up at Grant with haunted eyes. Eyes that Grant knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Before Grant was even aware of it, he was out of that location and on his way back to Nanda Parbat. 

Grant allowed himself to think on his travel back to his home. He had just killed a little girl’s father and there was a new part of him that felt so much remorse for the action he had committed that it was disgusting. He never allowed himself to feel such petty emotions as remorse. Grant has a job to do as a member of the league, there was a permanent reminder on his skin to make sure he knew that.

Grant began to long for the life of the man he just killed. Settle down with a wife and children, anyway from all of the killing. He had never had thoughts like that before he died but he was guessing that death gave you a new perspective. Grant did know he would never be able to walk away from the only life he ever knew. He also wouldn’t be able to have a normal life with the urges to kill, the blood lust his father called it.

Grant spent his entire trip back just thinking and normally on trips back they were silent and never full of thought. Once Grant reached Nanda Parbat he kneeled in front of his father. 

“The status of the mission?” Ra’s al Ghul asked. It was Ra’s asking not his father which was something he had to learn that this man he knew wasn’t the same father who told him stories of past lives and taught him to fight.

“Gone without a hitch. What’s next?” Grant asked getting himself off of the ground raising to his full height. He had been taller than his father since he was 16 and that had been a long time ago. 

“Ian Quinn, I want that threat eliminated, my son. He’s in Italy, I had a file left in your room.” His father commanded. “He has money, heavily guarded. Do not fail.” 

“Do I ever, father?” Grant asked, looking his father dead in the eyes, no emotion or anything.

“What I mean to say is don’t get yourself killed again because I might not be as inclined to bring you back this time.” His father said in the same dead tone that was found in Grant’s eyes.

“Yes, father.” Grant said bowing almost in a mock manner but he made it respectful. He might not fear his father but that didn’t mean he was willing to go through the pain of disobeying his father. 

Grant turned on his heel before going to his room to fix his bag of weapons up grabbing almost everything he had hidden in his room. He didn’t have to return right after this next mission he was going on. He had heard Aruba had been a nice place to vacation, get some sun. The closest thing Grant ever had to a vacation was one mission he had in California. 

More than anything Grant wanted to walk up to his father and beg him to allow him to leave the League. He knew his father would never allow it the only chance he would have would be the trial. But if he tried that, he knew his father would have him dead before he could blink. 

However staying in the league forever wouldn’t be so bad. He would always be able to keep his hunger at bay, those who betray the code would always serve justice. He would take over for his father one day as Ra’s and fulfill his destiny. 

Grant was mentally pro-conning the situation in his head as he finished getting ready for the mission. When he finished by putting his mask back on he had come to the conclusion that this is the people he was always meant to me.

He allowed himself to walk out of his room with a duffle bag over his shoulder and walked while reading the file in his hands. This Quinn guy seemed like a douche bag to Grant but then again he was an assassin, he wouldn’t be taking shots at good men.

When Grant got his jet up in the air he opened his duffle bag thinking what weapon would the occasion call for. Using a sword was his personal favorite, he always had a respect for the fine sword arts but this kill wasn’t the time for it. Quinn wasn’t a trained sword man anyways, it was an unfair fight. He could use a throwing star but he would have to be closer to Quinn than he would like. He could take a shot from far enough away with a bullet but his father had instilled in him that a gun was a coward’s weapon, he was a deadly shot with a gun but he wanted some honor. Bow and Arrow it was. Grant picked up an arrow and examined it carefully, bending it but not enough to make it crack. Yes, bow and arrow indeed.

* * *

  
  


An hour ago, Skye found herself walking around Ian Quinn’s party in a pink cocktail dress, nursing a very expensive glass of wine, and tapping into her comm. Now she found herself with Quinn holding a guy pointed at her face. This was it. 

Her first time alone in the field and she was going to die. She was going to die before proving to Melinda May that she could handle herself in the field. That’s what Skye heard what sounded like arrows being shot. The two guards behind Quinn fell to the ground motionless as a figure in all black approached. Skye could barely see the eyes but Quinn was distracted. Skye took that as her chance to take the gun from Quinn who lifted his hands up.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Quinn sneered at the figure in a dark outfit.

“Doesn’t matter.” The voice, well Grant unknownst to Skye, said and fired two arrows into Quinn’s chest before Skye could ever react. Quinn fell to the ground lifelessly. 

Grant looked at Skye, the most beautiful woman Grant had ever seen. He didn’t know how a pretty girl like that has gotten herself involved with Ian Quinn and he wanted to know. She didn’t seem upset so he could rule out his girlfriend mentally. That wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing, he had a mission, he should take the girl out too.

He still went to raise his bow towards her but Skye kept the gun trained on him. “Bullets travel faster than arrows. We can both walk away, just show me who you are.” Skye said keeping a sternness in her voice, Coulson would’ve been proud.

“Big promises for a girl who can’t even hold a gun confidently. I’ll be on my way.” Grant said, turning his back and walking away, causing Skye to fire towards him dangerously close. It was a warning, come back. Without hesitation Grant figured an arrow at her right shoulder causing her to drop the gun. “Don’t come looking for me.” Grant’s voice went dead as he took off running.

“Quinn’s dead, some guy in a dark costume shot him and his guards. Arrows.” Skye said into her comm groaning and then gasping at the sight of blood.

“Skye, are you okay?” Came Simmons’ voice quickly.

“Yeah, I got shot by an arrow in the shoulder, this guy is medieval.” Skye said touching the arrow and then hissing in pain.

“Where did this guy go? Physical description?” May said while what sounded like she was running.

“He was entirely clothed, I could barely see his eyes. I've never seen someone like that before.” Skye spoke slowly.

“Coulson’s coming to you now, I’m going to find this guy.” May spoke and almost at that moment Coulson busted into the room.

“You okay?” Coulson asked Skye who was sitting on the floor still.

“Yeah, just got a little scared. I’m okay though don’t worry AC. You know besides the fact that there’s an arrow in my shoulder. That I’m not thinking about at all.” Skye started to ramble as Coulson helped her stand up. 

“Come on were getting out of here.” Coulson said before taking a look at Quinn. “FitzSimmons, call HQ for a team to clean this up and cover it before the mainstream media finds out that Ian Quinn was killed by an arrow.”

Meanwhile, Grant was walking through the villa on his way out admiring the beauty of it. Maybe he could settle down in Italy in a villa like Quinn. He knew people and he had untapped resources, he could live lavishly. He had gotten so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even catch footsteps approaching. 

It had almost been too late when Grant started running. He didn’t know the villa so he was taking wild guesses as he sprinted away. 

The pattern of pattering feet persisted as the chase continued. At this point Grant really didn’t know who was following him but the fact that he had a tail was scary enough. He was the best and his father had made sure of it so how he had gotten a tail was beyond him. Grant cursed himself for being almost childlike in getting marked like a dog. 

The end of Grant’s journey came when he reached a dead ended hallway and he turned around to run back but was met with a fired gun into his chest. Then at that moment everything was lights out. 

Where Grant thought that he was dead, that wasn’t the story. Melinda May stood smirkingly above the body that she shot with the ICER and leaned down to pull the mask off of the body. He looked young, probably late 20s, he had a handsome face, dark brown hair. He was also carrying a duffle bag that May threw over her shoulder.

“Phil, I’m going to need some help.” May said finally realizing that she herself wouldn’t be able to drag the body. Now, who the hell was this guy and how did he learn to shoot arrows like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to condense after Grant was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D where Grant wonders how this happened. If you don’t know what the League of Assassins mark looks like, I would recommend googling it or watching the entire third season of Arrow, whatever you’d prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m so sorry I haven’t written in awhile but I’ve been so busy with school and exams. I’m almost all done with exams so I should be able to write and update more to my series and this story.

The walls were dark and had a geometric pattern to them. His hands were cuffed, but for Grant that wouldn’t be an issue to get out of them. He had gotten out of far tighter situations by himself though.

Though, he had never slipped up so far as to get himself caught once. Sure he had been killed, but he had never been captured before on a mission. Grant was wondering to himself if it was just a slip up or if some part of him wanted to get caught.

Grant tried to piece together the last moments of his consciousness and how he got into this room. Was it on a plane? He had no idea but started to look around. The last thing Grant remembered was a woman pointing a guy at him and pulling the trigger. Had that been a real gun, which he thought it was, he would’ve been dead.

A part of him was slightly upset that it wasn't a real gun. For the first time in his life, he was starting to wish that he had stayed dead the first time and not came back. He could’ve been reincarnated into a new life. Maybe one with a fun loving family. A life where he could’ve settled down and had kids.

Just whatever it would have taken for Grant to be skipping this hellhole of a life that he had been living in for the last, well what felt like an eternity to Grant. He was still annoyed with himself for letting his personal desires compromise his mission.

Grant knew since he was revived, he was different, he didn’t want to be stuck in this lifestyle anymore. The life of killing and taking and children of fallen men haunting his dreams. But there wasn’t a choice. He had to keep doing this, he had to keep killing and one day, he would have to take over for his father. It was the most twisted family business Grant could think about.

It wasn’t until about three minutes after regaining consciousness, Grant realized he was missing his mask as well as his bow and arrows. He should’ve assumed he would’ve had any weapons as he was handcuffed and stuck in a chair.  _ Wow, I’m really slipping.  _ Grant knew that he was different since revival but he was never sloppy. The sloppy performance he had put on would cause there to be a punishment from his father.

A punishment that he would only receive if he went back to Nanda Parbat. There was a part of Grant that just considered running away and taking off, he knew his father and his father’s men would be able to find him anywhere. Grant was good, arguably the best and would be able to stay hidden. But Grant’s sloppiness was making it hard for him to believe that he could run.

On the positive side in Grant’s mind, his mission was accomplished, he had killed Ian Quinn. At least there was that thing that mattered. That’s essentially all that the league cared about. Taking care of people that broke their code of honor and Quinn was one guy that really had it coming. It wasn’t that Grant didn’t have it coming, well Grant was killed so he did have his, but Quinn was one guy that so deserved everything he would have to deal with in the afterlife.

Grant didn’t bother with letting his complex thoughts run through his mind when a man walked in the room. Grant was suddenly aware and alert. The man was wearing a nice suit, he had blue eyes, he appeared to be in his 50s, he wore a nearly blank expression on his face as he sat down across from Grant. He looked American but Grant wasn’t completely sure until he started talking.

“Bow and Arrows are a little medieval, don’t you think?” The man said but Grant stayed quiet. “I have a friend who likes to use them but personally I could never see the practicality of it. It’s a much cleaner shot if you just pick up a gun, a shot you can get from further away.” The man continued as icy blue eyes met dark brown eyes.

“A gun is a coward's weapon.” Grant gritted through his teeth. He could easily break out of the handcuffs and kill the man in front of him but there was something in the man’s eyes that was making Grant feel like he should wait. Was it kindness?

“Apparently a bow and arrow isn’t the only weapon you carry. My team found multiple weapons, some of which with names I cannot pronounce. So why don’t you tell me who you are and why you’re running around with a bow and arrow killing billionaires.” The man said as Grant stayed silent as he quietly fidgeted with his hands out of the handcuffs.

“I mean you can either tell me, or you can tell our guards.” The man continued as Grant lifted up his hands and placed them on the table.

“I’m not scared of you.” Grant said cracking his knuckles before folding his hands and placing them on the table. The other man in front of him tried to hide the shock on his face but Grant could see it in his eyes, an expression his own father would hide from him.

There was knocking from outside the room and the man from across from Grant got up. “Excuse me, I’m not going to try to cuff you again because I don’t even know how you got out of those so quietly.” The man said, exiting the room.

Grant was trying to make mental lists in his head to figure out who he had been taken by. The man was American so he could rule out a huge list of organizations. The man seemed too relaxed to be FBI, NSA or CIA. In Grant’s experience those types of men were younger looking and a lot more serious.

Grant could identify whatever this organization was as being some type of federal government. There was obviously money in the organization, he could tell by the way the walls looked as well as the strength of the table. 

The closest thing this man reminded him of was SSR but that was dissolved after the Second World War. There was something he was missing though. He figured he hadn’t been taken as the same group that created the Winter Soldier because if that was the case he’d be locked in a lab right now. He had come across the Winter Soldier a few times and he had seemed to have a very similar skill set to Grant’s own. This had worried Grant’s father endlessly but Grant didn’t know what group he would be up against so he didn’t see it as something to fear.

When he thought of the Winter Soldier, one could only think of Natalia as the link in his mind. The day that the Winter Soldier, the Black Widow, and Grant were at their heights, not little flew. There were times he found himself and Natalia at each other’s throats but she had walked away from the red room long ago.

Long enough for her to change and become someone else, long enough for Grant to go and try to forget the history that was there. Natalia had left the red room, though. She was able to succeed and get out in every way that Grant had been dreaming of since his return. 

At the time, Grant thought she was selfish and being a failure to the vow she had taken to the red room. He was only beginning to realize that she was just trying to get out of the miserable life he had been living. If only he could remember the damn group she went to, he could figure out where he was. 

Pieces were trying to make sense in his head. He vaguely remembered it sounding like a piece of armor but didn’t remember which it was. Sword? No that wasn’t it. Grant aggrivatedly glared at the wall before letting his eyes find the camera until he could figure out where he was.

* * *

  
  
  


As soon as Coulson exited the room he turned to May who was leading him towards Command Central. “Skye, found something about our archer.” May said.

The young hacker had her arm in a sling, Simmons had to get the arrow out of her shoulder and give her stitches. Under different circumstances Simmons would’ve required Skye to be on bed rest but they had to figure out who this guy was. It wasn’t common they had picked up a guy and didn’t know who he was. Actually, it never happened. S.H.I.E.L.D knew who everyone was, it was their job.

“Yeah, so I ran this guy’s face through facial recognition and the prints off of his bow and arrows and I found nothing. It’s like this guy is a damn ghost.” Skye said, pulling up a symbol on the screen. “But this symbol, I ran through digital recognition and had to go through so much lore. Actually it was pretty interesting some of it…” 

“Skye, the rundown please.” Coulson interjected, pinching the bridge of his nose knowing that Skye’s little tangent could go on for a very long time that they did not have.

“Yeah, yeah sorry. Okay this logo belongs to a group of assassins but they’ve only ever been heard of in myth, found in the 11th century and they hunt down people who do massive wrongs. They’re called the League of Assassins, originally enough. So I figured hey, this seems like an old person thing so I opened up the facial recognition search throughout more time.” Skye said she pulled up a photo of the man that was in their interrogation room.

The photo was in black and white, the man’s hair was slicked back. He was in a crowd and he appeared to be fitting in. On a normal day, he would've looked like any normal person for the photo. “So identical match, right. This photo was taken in 1965 and he looks exactly the same. So unless I found a doppelgänger I think we have a vampire.” Skye said, causing May to roll her eyes.

“I don’t think he’s a vampire, Skye.” May said as Skye continued typing. “Yeah, you’re right he’s gotta be like italian, his skin isn’t pale enough to be a vampire.” Skye said. “There’s nothing in S.H.I.E.L.D's files anywhere about a group of assassins that go around shooting people with bows and arrows. I’m thinking we call Nat on this one.” Skye said, biting her finger nail.

“What do you think Agent Romanoff would know about a guy with a bow and arrow?” Coulson said, trying to figure out where Skye was going.

“Well, she was in the red room for a while, maybe assassins know each other or I don’t know. Like Nat isn’t an assassin anymore but she was for a really really really long time. I don’t think it would be hurt to try.” Skye said, keeping her knuckle pressed against her teeth.

“I’ll give Agent Romanoff a call. Good work, Skye.” Coulson said and turning on his heel to leave the room.

“Wait, AC, what are we doing about the guy in the interrogation room. Are you just going to leave him in there?” Skye asked, shutting down the photos on the screen.

“Skye, he shot you with an arrow for no good reason, and he just killed a billionaire. He should be in the fridge right now.” May said in her normal deadpanned tone. “Not to mention he just broke out of a pair of handcuffs without Coulson even noticing.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t hurt Coulson. He could’ve easily hurt him, Coulson’s frail and…” Skye felt the heat of Coulson’s glare on her and decided to shut up. “I’m just saying he could’ve hurt Coulson but didn’t. He could’ve killed me but he didn’t. Maybe you should try to talk to him.”

“Skye, I tried to talk to him but the guy literally wasn’t even going to try to say anything.” Coulson tried to counter Skye.

“No you were interrogating him. What ever happened to talking to someone like a normal person? Where’s the Coulson that knew how to be a person? If you’re not going to even try to be a person with him, let me try.” Skye said with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Fine but I want May right outside.” Coulson said. “And I want you to have an ICER. Take a shot if he gets out of hand. Prove something to me by talking as a person. If he doesn’t say anything in 5 minutes, you’re out.” Coulson said as Skye looked at Coulson and lifted up her one hand.

“I can't shoot an ICER, I have one good arm right now.” Skye said now being the one to roll her eyes now.

“Well,” Coulson said with a familiar smirk forming on his face. “You’re going to have to have to figure that one out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to bridge and act as an understanding to the previous chapter. Please let me know if there’s anything that needs clarification or any constructive criticism or feedback in any way. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a little Skye and Grant interrogation scene here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is kinda short. I’ve been pretty busy and I’m having some writers block. I hope you like this. Please leave constructive criticism!

After Grant had spotted the camera in his cell, he sat up straight and stared at the wall in front of him. If someone just came back, he could find out where Natalia was. Natalia could help me, she had helped him in the past when they were both far worse of people.

Well Grant still considered himself to be a terrible person with all things considered but he was starting to think that there were consequences. There were consequences to the lives he took, there was a little girl running around looking for her father that was dead because he had only wanted to leave a group of assassins. 

The only way Grant was beginning to realize he had a way out would be dying— again. He had tried the whole dying thing but his father brought him back. Grant didn’t try dying by choice but he was still at peace for the first time in his life, or he was something that wasn’t alive. 

_ ‘God I should’ve just stayed dead, this would be so much easier.’  _ Grant thought bitterly to himself. He knew the only reason he was alive is because he was a skilled assassin. He still is a skilled assassin but didn’t know how much he felt that title anymore.

Grant almost got so caught up in his self pity that he didn’t hear the door open. He wasn’t that sloppy to be so oblivious to the door opening. He had realized it was the girl he saw on Quinn’s roof, her arm of the shoulder he shot was in a sling and she was holding a bottle of water in her good hand. She was stunning.

“I figured you might be thirsty, all the killing and running and shooting people with arrows can take a toll on someone.”The girl, no the woman, spoke and put the bottle of water in front of him. 

Grant didn’t say anything immediately except for cautiously eyeing the bottle of water in front of him. He didn’t know if it had been drugged with something, he wasn’t looking forward to finding out. There was a logo on the paper of the bottle, it looked like a weirdly deformed eagle. Where the hell was he?

“It’s not drugged or anything,” She spoke, no malice in her tone, she sat down across from him. “I mean if it was drugged I guess I would have a reason. You did shoot me with an arrow after all, I’m Skye by the way.” She sounded almost playful.

Grant did say anything and kept his eyes on the water bottle, not the beautiful woman in front of him. He fucked up enough today, if he messed up anymore he was going to have to drop more bodies than he would like.

“Okay I see you're the whole silent, brooding, stereotypical male thing but if you don’t say anything you’re gonna end up in jail. I saw you kill Quinn effortlessly, you could’ve killed me too but you didn’t.” The girl- no Skye… Skye said putting her hand down on the table in front of Grant. 

“You weren’t supposed to be there.” Grant spoke slowly, his English a little stilled. It wasn’t a lot but it was simple and meaningful in its own way.

“So do you mind telling me who you are? Most guys don’t look the same over a period of about 70 year or so. Do you have a killer skin care routine or something?” Skye asked, finding all of this amusing. Grant found himself rolling his eyes. He might have an excellent skin care routine but he would have to give the Lazarus Pit the hand in keeping his youth for so many years.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you, Skye.” Grant said, testing her name out on his tongue. He liked the way it just rolled off of it. “So why don’t you tell me where I am and who you people are.”

“You’re literally being interrogated. I don’t think you’re in a position to be trying to turn this around on me. So I’ll ask again before I walk and they bring in a real interrogator who can break your vague old ass.” Skye said, making a fist with her knuckle quickly. “Let me tell you, I think I’m a little sweeter than the other option.” 

Grant smirked knowing that there were only two people in the world that could probably break him and it would not be either one of them. “Unless you have the winter soldier stashed I don’t think you’re going to break me, sweetheart.” Grant said and processed the look of confusion on Skye’s face. If she didn’t know who the winter soldier was, she must be working for some real incompetent agency.

“Yeah, we might not have a winter soldier, whatever that is, but we have a widow. No, not like her husband died, like a spider.” Skye said. “That sounded so much better in my head.” She murmured underneath her breath.

Something clicked in Grant’s brain and he dropped his smirk as his eyes widened. “Natalia? You’re talking about—” Grant couldn’t help his shock overwhelm him. Think Grant Think where are you, where did Natalia go. Look at the logo again. “Armor, sword, SHIELD. You’re SHIELD.” Grant spoke, finally unraveling it. 

“Uhm, what are you talking about.” Skye said her voice betrays her. How the hell did this guy know what SHIELD was. He showed up from literally nowhere. Grant gave her a knowing look that was basically telling her to stop tying. “How do you know Nat-” Skye started but Grant cut her off.

“I’ll talk to Natalia.” Grant said simply and didn’t try to open his mouth again. No, she would get him out of this. Natalia had helped him in the past, he could trust her to really help him.

Skye realized she wasn’t going to get anything out of him and stood up to go talk to Coulson. “I really didn’t drug the water, I wouldn’t do that.” She said before walking out of the room. 

Grant watched the girl walk out of the room and  _ damn _ . He was almost stunned by her beauty. But the minute Natalia came into play, his mind was back on task. He could get Natalia to help him. He didn’t know if his help was going to be actually going home or faking his death. 

The best guess was Natalia was going to kick his ass for dying, then coming back and not mentioning it to her. He had been gone for about 4/5 months, then he was just back. He had missed out on a lot those months. Grant didn’t know his old friend Natalia was a superhero who fought aliens in New York. He had briefly read on the incident but it wasn’t anything that concerned him. Grant was a human assassin not an alien one. For now at least anyways.

Grant picked up the water bottle and inspected it. He looked to see if there were any breaches in the bottle but it looked sound. Grant still didn’t trust the bottle and put it down. He stayed quiet looking across at the now empty chair in front of him. 

* * *

“He knows Nat.” Skye said the second she closed the interrogation room as she came face to face with May. “He knows Romanoff but he kept calling her Natalia. He figured out we were SHIELD though so that’s maybe an issue.” May stayed as passive and stoic faced as ever.

“So what are you thinking? Red room maybe? I still think that my vampire theory might be accurate, you don’t have jaw structure that nice as a human.” Skye continued talking walking towards the command center where Coulson was putting down his phone.

“We’re not going to have any answers until Romanoff gets here so can you sit still until then.” Coulson said dragging a hand down his face exhaustedly.

“I’m sorry but it’s exciting, maybe he’s a time traveler.” Skye said looking at the feed of the strange man in their interrogation room. He had the same calm demeanor that May had carried herself with.

“With that training, I’m thinking you might be right about the Red Room. That would explain the not aging thing.” Coulson recalled in his memory how the Red Room was able to keep Romanoff young for years so she could comply with their missions. “But we should have our answers in about an hour when Romanoff gets here.” 

“Well, I didn’t get anything out of him.” Skye mumbled. “Except he seemed to be very surprised about knowing Natasha. I should’ve paid more attention to learning in ops.”

“Weird thing is she kept insisting that the guy sitting in our interrogation room was dead…” Coulson said thinking back to his conversation only a few minutes earlier.

_ “Coulson, that guy is dead. He was literally killed about a year ago. Like he was gone gone. Dead dead. He didn’t pull a dying trick like you did.” Natasha said with a teasing voice cutting into her tone. This has been the same conversation for the last 5 minutes between Coulson and Natasha. Coulson explaining how there was a man in his interrogation room and Natasha saying he was dead. _

_ “Well, he’s obviously not dead if he’s sitting in my interrogation room. Is there anything you can tell me about this guy?” Coulson asked, ignoring Natasha’s teasing. _

_ “Nothing short or easily explained. But basis, the male version of me before SHIELD. I wouldn’t have been so sloppy to get caught so I have no idea what he’s doing.” Natasha said as Coulson looked down at the feed of the interrogation room. _

_ “This might be a stretch but is there any way you can come down and straighten out this mess. Skye being an interrogator isn’t going too well from the looks of it.” Coulson said looking down at the sight of it. _

_ “I told you that you needed another specialist on your team. One isn’t enough when May pilots too.” Natasha said. “But yeah, upload your coordinates, I’ll get to you.”  _

_ “Great, sending them to you now. Just one last thing. What’s this guy’s name? It might be bold of me to assume that he has a name.” Coulson said. _

_ “His name is Grant. Or was. Or I don’t know. I’ll see when I get there, Coulson.” Natasha said simply and hung up.  _

“I mean you were also dead so that’s not saying a lot, Coulson. Maybe he’s just really good at faking his death. Some people can fake their death without actually dying.” Skye added. 

May rolled her eyes in the corner. “So what are our orders now?” May asked.

“I guess we're sitting ducks until Natasha shows up.” Coulson said with a shrug as the three looked at the feed of the man in the interrogation room. “His name is Grant, I’d tell you to try to do some research but there's not much you can do with a first name.” Coulson said to Skye.

“You’d be surprised. I just don’t know if I'd find the truth considering we found this guy in the olden days. I don’t even know who we’d find.” Skye said, crossing her arms tight around her chest. 

The three stood watching the feed in silence for a remaining time, realizing that there was little else to do until they could finally get their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, please let me know if you liked this, if I should continue or any other advice!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked chapter 1. Please leave me any feedback or questions or anything that wasn’t clear on. I appreciate any type of criticism on these works. I’m just bored and stressed during quarantine and exams lol.


End file.
